


The scars that mark my body are silver and gold

by Raindropsonmyeyelashes



Series: Scars & Dragons [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death, Emotional, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Inspirtational ending?, Kind of happy ending, M/M, Narcissa is awesome, The Battle of Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 21:44:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9091924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raindropsonmyeyelashes/pseuds/Raindropsonmyeyelashes
Summary: The Battle of Hogwarts is over. Voldemort is dead and Harry Potter is alive. The sun is streaming through Hogwarts like it's being reborn- a new age of life without inhibitions has arrived. But what will this mean for The Boy Who Lived Twice and his bruised and bloody Slytherin Prince?





	

**Author's Note:**

> A peak into the climactic end of the Battle of Hogwarts, mostly through Draco's eyes. Set before the first work in this series. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Draco gripped his mother tightly and buried his face into her shoulder, breathing in her perfume and feeling her heart beating. The both of them were smiling, thrilled at being alive. It was then that Draco saw his father, almost turning around in circles in the centre of the hall, layers of ash-black robes billowing behind him like thick smoke. Something inside Draco was undeniably pleased to see him looking such a far cry away from his usual pristine self- his long hair was knotted at the bottom and matted with dirt in random splotches, the wand in his hand was definitely not his own and the pocket watch that usually sat in his breast pocket was missing from its chain, which was flapping about annoyingly as he moved. His face was twisted in badly concealed terror. As soon as Lucius caught sight of them both huddled together, he immediately straightened out, placed the cane that was carelessly thrown over his shoulder into its usual position and began to stride towards them with a now powerful glint in his eye, despite his obviously trembling fingers. The base of his cane snapped under his weight after the fourth or fifth step and he almost tumbled out of surprise. Draco turned his head into his mother's neck to keep from snorting. Draco's whole body throbbed badly and his chest felt like a hundred needles were sewing up the skin where the Septumsempra curse had hit him merely five hours previously. He could feel where his shirt was torn due to the unwelcome breeze infiltrating between the layers, making his hairs stand on end in goose bumps. If it wasn't for his mother holding him up, he would have surely crumpled to the floor by now. He had no idea were Harry was and his barely healed heart ached with the idea of him being hurt more than he undoubtably already was, even though logically he knew he'd just watched him destroy Lord Voldemort from the Great Hall windows moments earlier. The sharp stab of guilt he felt at not going to search for him was forgotten when his father's face appeared in his eye line. Suddenly, Lucius was hugging them, squeezing them both together uncomfortably and Draco fought the very strong urge to recoil- his father had never hugged him before.

Fortunately, this past year had resulted in another growth spurt for Draco, so by now he actually towered over his father by significant inches. He was thankful for this in that moment, for it was the only reason he was able to see Harry, _his Harry_ , walking through the large oak doors. Harry stopped and looked at him and Draco was frozen under his piercing green eyes. This was the gaze he had spent the last four years at the receiving end of and it electrified him; put fire into his veins like rocket fuel in those muggle fireworks. _Come on_ , Harry's eyes were saying, _you can do it. Come to me_. So that's what Draco did: he pushed at his father's shoulders until he let go of him and took a breath so deep that it rattled his broken rib. Lucius was looking at him questioningly and Draco stood taller than he ever had in his life and looked him straight in the eyes. His father's cold gaze stared back at him but Draco forced himself not to waver under it. Instead, he thought of Harry standing in front of him scarcely fifteen steps away and began to slip the silver 'Malfoy' embellished ring off of his finger. When he took his father's hand in his own, the man jumped nearly a foot off the floor and looked rattled in a way that Draco had never seen him look before, even whilst sat around a table with the Dark Lord at its head. Draco stepped closer, opened his father's palm and dropped the ring inside it. "Goodbye Lucius." He whispered, merely inches away from his father's face. When he moved back, he was frozen with shock and looked so taken aback that Draco would have laughed if it weren't for the brevity of the situation. But somehow Draco didn't care.

He pushed past the stone-still statue of Lucius Malfoy and beamed at his boyfriend, who he now saw was beaming right back at him, before taking off into a short run that only ended when Harry grabbed him and pulled him into his arms. Draco could feel the tears streaming down his face as they kissed, familiar and desperate and full of love. They paid no mind to the gasps and loud exclaims of shock that echoed around the hall at the sight of their reunion. Draco could almost feel the disgust radiating off his father even from where he was stood but at the same time he could her his mother laughing with joy. When Narcissa moved to walk towards the couple, a large smile breaking out across her face, her soon-to-be ex husband grabbed her by the arm to stop her in her tracks. "What is the meaning of this?!" He snarled through gritted teeth. Narcissa just laughed again, with the sole purpose of making the anger running across his features flare even brighter. She learned forwards, knowing that Lucius could see Draco and Harry directly in front of him.

"You see that darling?" She whispered sarcastically into his ear. "That's happiness. Joy. Love. And that's our son." When she felt Lucius' grip on her arm tighten, she continued. "I feel sorry for you, Lucius. Because you've never felt any of those things." Using his surprise at her advantage, she wrenched her arm free and turned, walking over to where her son stood entwined with Harry Potter. She smiled at them and they both reached out to her, and brought them into their embrace. Lucius turned and fled.

The arrival of Narcissa forced both Draco and Harry to focus in again on their surroundings. Most of those who had been avidly watching them before seemed to have resumed to their previous activities while only a select few were still openly gaping in shock. Ron and Hermione had moved from where they stood frozen under the stone doorframe, to amongst a sea of red hair. Harry and Draco stood stock-still as they observed Molly and Arthur Weasley kneeling on the floor, stroking the flaming hair of a lifeless body. Ron was crying violently, gripping onto Hermione like a vice. George was sitting on a bench, as white as a sheet, looking as the way someone looks when they've just had a limb amputated. Harry lurched forwards and Draco was forced to follow. All of the surrounding crowed of Weasleys looked up when Harry approached, and hugged him consecutively as Harry cried and murmured 'I'm so sorry' and 'oh my god'. Draco stood at the side, sweating and heartbroken, until Hermione did something completely out of the ordinary. She hugged him and he was bolted to the spot until she brought her hand up into the base of his hair and whispered reassuring words. When he tried to say sorry, she just told him that it didn't matter and things were going to change for the better now. It turns out, he'd been a lot more transparent to some people than he'd originally thought.

When Harry came back over to them, he hugged them both and Hermione put her hands on his cheek lovingly. She departed back over to Ron and whispered something to him- he slumped down like someone who had all of the fight drained out of him and then begrudgingly stalked over to offer his bandaged hand to Draco. When Draco shook it, his grip was firm but his defeated posture prevented any malice truly being exhibited. There was a sudden bang that followed and Professor Mcgonagall's shouting, causing Draco to turn and look at the commotion. Before he could however, Harry gripped his shoulders and pulled him into his chest. "Don't look." He said, into his hair, and before Draco could ask why he murmured "It's Sev." Draco bristled and pushed back against Harry's chest- his boyfriend's lip was curling and trembling under an attempt to not cry and he was wearing the same expression he did when he was about to start blaming himself for something. Draco heard his mother scream and pushed and pulled until he was facing the opposite direction despite Harry's protests. Narcissa was crouched over a body. All Draco could see was black hair and cut after cut after cut running down a pale, blank arm. Harry held him as he broke down and stroked his hair until he exhausted himself so much he fell asleep. It was only much, much later that he realised why Severus' arm looked so bare- his dark mark was gone and so was Draco's.

When he woke up later on, with no idea how much time had passed, the rough fingers in his hair were replaced by smooth, painted ones. Trying to sit up, his mother just pushed him back down again with the lightest flick of her wrist. Despite his position Draco could see that the bodies had been lined up along the back wall, each covered respectfully with black linen. "Nymphadora and Remus didn't make it." His mother said suddenly and Draco closed his eyes, wondering if he could take any more bad news. A single tear escaped without his permission, an image of Teddy merely three weeks old, his and Harry's godson, flashing behind his eyelids. He must have fallen asleep again because it was dark once again by the time he roused. Harry was dozing on the floor by his feet and he could hear his mother's soft, shallow breaths in his ear as well. Harry jolted awake suddenly, as though he had detected Draco waking up, and quietly asked him to take a walk with him. They wove around the many sleeping bodies littered about the floor and ventured out into the entrance hall. There was rubble and blood everywhere still and Draco shivered. Harry mistook his discomfort for coldness and offered him his jacket. Draco didn't correct him. They sat on the crumbling bridge and stared out at the castle; damaged and torn apart in places, but still undeniably alive. Harry explained how himself, Ron and Hermione had been in this exact spot hours before as he told them everything from beginning to end before throwing away the Elder Wand. All three of them had cried, Ron had shouted but eventually come around and Draco was pleased- he knew how important the approval of their relationship by his best friends was to Harry. They had discussed many times in the past that their reactions may be less than positive when the time came, but Draco was sure that Harry had never been so glad to be proven wrong.

They stayed there until the sun came up, not really talking but it didn't matter. They were both alive and somehow, they had won.


End file.
